


晚空记得

by MadMirror



Series: 跨服爱情故事 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 光之战士在寻找一个被艾欧泽亚忘记的人。
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 跨服爱情故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908247
Kudos: 2





	晚空记得

“英雄阁下，这还真是少见。找我有什么事吗？来，坐下吧。”  
这样说着的雅·修特拉并未抬头，仍埋头在一本砖头也似的笔记中寻找着什么。光之战士叹了口气，觉察到自己好像来得不是时候，但又总不能就这么退出去。“不必了，只是想问你一点事情。有空吗？”  
“直接说就好了。”  
“好吧。我想知道，如果一个人被他人赠予的力量消失了意味着什么？”  
雅·修特拉总算抬起头来，上下扫视了他几眼。  
他说的是“王之力”。一直以来使用过于方便以至于几乎成为自身的一部分，直到前几天他发现自己再也没法使用位移破击，才想起它来自另一个人。  
“这可能有很多原因。对方把力量收回了，时间太久力量自然消散，连接受到干扰，自身的异变，或者对方已经死了。”  
“……”  
“遇到问题了吗？你这幅样子可让人放心不下。”  
没什么，只是用了好多年从没出过问题的能力突然失效而已。还好光当时不是在战斗中，而是在钓鱼，钓竿被甩出去插在河对岸的岩壁上，他只好唤出坐骑，飞上去把钓竿取下来。那之后他又试了几次，确认与以太魔法截然不同的那股力量已经完全消失了。  
这使他不得不再次想起诺克提斯。雅.修特拉所说的话实在令人不安，虽然她举例了很多可能性，但类似的情况他只见过一次——帕帕力莫牺牲之后，他用魔法给莉瑟制造的贤人纹身也随之消失了。  
“……还有一件事。有没有办法可以确认另一个世界的状况？最好能具体到某个人。”  
“占卜或许能做到，需要来自那个世界的物品或者沾染某人气息的物品。怎么，发现了令人在意的事情吗？”  
他不知道从何说起。比起那个，诺克提斯没有留下什么东西给他，除了他的力量。现在它也已经消失了。琪琵·嘉奇亚采访过他，或许会有什么线索，虽然他也没自信对方能保留好几年前采访对象的相关物品，但总得试试。  
“我明白了。找到这种物品的话拿来给你，可以吗？”  
“没问题。不过到时候你得跟我好好解释一下。”  
光答应着，心里只想着赶上去格里达尼亚的飞艇。他转过身正待出门，雅·修特拉却又把他叫住。  
“我说，你没瞒着什么大事吧？”  
她坐姿依旧优雅，神情却里有些忧虑。“光，我知道你总是不把自己当回事。可就算是为了大家，也……”  
他知道她又在担心了，声音不觉放温柔了些。“真的没有，是私事。”  
而且已经结束很久了。他在心里补了一句。

把诺克提斯的事情归为私事不太准确，毕竟当时渡鸦周刊的报道还是轰动了一阵子的，但他自己明白，有的情节艾欧泽亚没有第二个人知道，将要被他带进坟墓。他对那个人心动过，因为特意不去想，几乎已经被他忘记。这是出于某种长远考虑：把注定再也见不到的人放在心上，不利于精神健康。他厌恶自己的这种心态，但也无法可想；况且就算他们能发生更多，结局也不会因此不同。  
光之战士叹了口气。回忆如同鲜明的影像般逐帧浮现，他闭了闭眼睛，想要把它们赶走。

“光之战士阁下！这边！”  
走上飞艇坪楼梯，他约好见面的人，琪琵·嘉奇亚在魔女咖啡馆的一张桌子旁站了起来向他挥手。他走过去，想起和对方已经很久没有见面，努力露出微笑。  
“好久不见了。谢谢你抽空见我。”  
“哪里哪里！大忙人是你才对！”猫魅女孩连连摆手，“我还得指望你给我带来什么劲爆独家消息呢。”  
“新闻没有，抱歉了。”他歉意地笑了笑，坐在她的对面。“记者小姐，今天是有事想找你帮忙。”  
“嗯？是什么？”  
“你还记得诺克提斯吗？”  
说出那个名字的瞬间，心脏刺痛了一下。但是对面的女孩并没有觉察他的异样。  
“没听过的名字呢。”她托腮思考，“嗯……我应该记得吗？完全没有印象。”  
事情有些奇怪。他皱了皱眉，“从异世界来的青年，你还为他做过专访，当时那篇报道很火爆呢。那次西德也参加了，真的想不起来了吗？”  
琪琵·嘉奇亚努力地思考着，因为过于努力，耳朵都扁了下去。“嗯……唔……那是什么啊，怎么会有人从异世界来。这么爆炸的新闻我肯定会印象深刻，但是不行，想不起来……”她苦恼地捶了捶自己的脑袋，抬起头，“抱歉，我真的不记得有这回事。”  
光无声地叹了口气。在他想出下一句要说的话之前，女孩突然想起了什么，“啊！不过如果你记得大概时间，我或许能去仓库里找找有没有当年的滞销杂志。找到的话，会邮寄给你，这样可以吗？”  
他本想婉拒她的好意。需要的是能用来占卜的物品，看对方的样子，似乎完全不记得发生过这件事，自然也不会有什么信物保留下来了。可是从嘴里说出来的却是：“那就麻烦你了，真的非常感谢。”  
两人又闲聊一阵后，他心情复杂地告别琪琵·嘉奇亚，走出魔女咖啡馆。本打算去拜访西德，考虑到这次的失败，他先用通讯珠联系了对方。奇怪的是，西德和加隆德炼铁厂的其他人也对诺克提斯这个名字全无印象。  
“如你所说的话，查一查炼铁厂的维修日志或许会有记录。……什么？是这么久之前的事情吗？那大概不行了，维修记录只会保存一年份的。”对面的声音透着歉意，“没能帮上你的忙，真是对不起。”  
“……不，不用在意，不是很重要的事情。”他抬起手捏了捏眉心，“谢谢你，西德。”

回到旅馆，光在书桌前坐下，开始给雅·修特拉写信。信中他老实交代了自己所要调查之事，王之力的消失，人们失去了诺克提斯在艾欧泽亚的记忆，以及没能找到用来占卜的信物。他把信纸折好装起来，走出门去。  
只是想确认他是否平安，仅此而已，光这样告诉自己。  
简直就像是寻找只有自己知道的遗迹废墟，没有同伴，也没有线索，唯一可靠的是关于那个人的记忆。他只能一次次地潜入进去，在漫长而幽深的时光之河中睁开眼睛，试图看到熟悉的脸。  
他站在水车十字广场，用力眨了眨眼睛。  
“真是个悠闲的城市。在这里生活，好像也挺不错的嘛。”  
当时的诺克提斯这样对他说。  
“那不如留下吧。”他没正经地回答，“刚才不是连工作都找到了吗？不说别的，你在这边当个模特还是没有问题的。”  
“真是的，你饶了我吧……”诺克提斯嫌弃地摆摆手，仿佛终于对被抓去搞服装展示感受到了一点羞耻。光忍不住笑出了声。  
“反正时间还有很多，在你回去之前都可以慢慢逛。你喜欢这里，我很开心。”  
“……”  
诺克提斯刚要说什么，旁边突然传来七弦琴的声音。他们循声望去，是水车十字广场来了吟游诗人，正做着招揽观众的表演。在琪琵·嘉奇亚赶来通知迦楼罗的消息之前，两人都站在那里，静静地听着。

***

两天后，光从黑檀商店街回到栖木旅馆。房间的窗户开着，桌上放着一个包裹和一个信封，显然是邮差莫古力来过了。他放下怀里装有羊角派和水果的纸袋，先打开信封，那是雅·修特拉的回信。  
“……情况已经了解了，我还从不知道你有这样一位朋友。想到你来问我时那种不安的样子，我猜这位诺克提斯是你重要的人，难怪你立刻就想要知道他的状况。”  
还是那么不留情面啊，他苦笑着继续看下去。  
“你提到他是从异世界穿越而来的，而且，没有涉及会影响艾欧泽亚历史的重要事件。那么很可能在他回去的时候，为了修正时空错位的漏洞，人们对他的相关记忆也被抹去了。之所以你还保留着记忆，应该是因为光之加护的作用吧。也有可能是因为他在你身上留下了力量，你们某种程度上还有所联系的缘故。”  
“当然，这也意味着这种联系消失之后，你也会慢慢忘记他。”  
“也许你会觉得难以接受。不过，世界运行的原理是很复杂的，关于刚才所说的可能性，我也不能完全确定。既然是两个产生过干涉的世界，你和他又曾经一起冒险过，或许仍然存在着其他联系也说不定。”  
“虽然很可能他在离开艾欧泽亚之后也会被清除记忆，但是你们之间的联系越强烈，这种清除也越微弱。”  
“我想，你对他的思念，他在那个世界一定能感觉到。”  
……  
读完回信，光收起信纸，沉默了一会。桌上还有一个包裹，上面印着渡鸦周刊编辑部的标志，拆开后是一本旧杂志和一张纸条。  
“光之战士阁下：  
找到了你需要的东西！我在那一页夹了书签。希望有帮上忙！  
琪琵·嘉奇亚”  
纸条上如此写着。光又拿起那本杂志，看起来真的在仓库里堆放了不少日子，封面已经有些褪色，不过显然有被仔细擦干净。他很快找到了自己的目标：在夹着一朵干花的那页，内容正是当年琪琵·嘉奇亚采访诺克提斯所写下的报道。时光无情地流逝了，印着文字的纸张已经泛黄，但是其中内容却仍然如同昨日，在他的记忆里越发鲜明生动。  
读完那篇文章，光之战士站起身，把作为书签的干花小心地放在了窗台上，那是一朵淡粉色的妮美雅百合。  
“我很开心。有机会再见吧。”光轻声说。  
那时候，他正是这样对诺克提斯告别的。他确实很开心，因为他很少有机会对再也见不了面的人好好告别。考虑到这个现实，这句话的本身含义又变得滑稽起来，两人都知道以后不会再见了。可是他有太多话想说，只好用像是许愿般的告别，把希望寄托于不可知的未来。  
“不知怎么回事，总觉得最后会到同样的地方去。或许，那时候就能再相见了……”  
想到这里，心头的一丝担忧和焦虑也就此消逝。他在窗边抬起头，看着那无言俯视过两人的夜空，此刻也在他的头顶，不曾改变。  
一阵风吹来，窗台上的妮美雅百合被吹起，又落入水中，翡翠湖温柔的波浪静静拍岸，卷着它漂向黑暗的远方。好像有些不吉利，他想，因为妮美雅百合一般用来祭奠亡者。但是星神妮美雅也是命运女神，她会指引旅人前进的方向，并保佑他们的灵魂。……说起来，诺克提斯离开时，也正是被神秘的“风之使者”带走的吧？  
——在这样的时候，只是希望他以后也能一路平安。  
目光追随着消失的花朵，光之战士不觉露出微笑。星光璀璨得令人心醉，似乎能抚平世间的一切悲伤，水车十字广场今晚也有吟游诗人在表演，夜风中传来欢快的琴声与歌。他又想起诺克提斯曾经就站在那儿，站在他的身边，正侧头望过来；那骄傲明亮的面庞却显得有些犹豫，像是有话要对他说。

-

**Author's Note:**

> 总算写完了，胃疼文学给我爬


End file.
